Fullmoon Party - Transcend Gate
Fullmoon Party - Transcend Gate is a two-part event. The first half occurred on November 7 - November 18, 2013, and the second half occurred on November 18 - 28, 2013. It introduces a new feature involving the completion of the event. Rule Story Knights, be brave and be just, Honor the teaching of the Church and Be true to serve the King. Once, there was a knight, Honored the code and praised As the knight of the knights White Knight Ariosto: "I am here, Constellation Cave of Astrobachia. The Cave of Trial. Many knights have challenged to get answers in the exchange of hardship and suffering. I lost everything, dismissed by the Church I served and have my knights chased. Is it beyond me? It is not too late to go back. I can still...No, I am not running away. Name, you can still head back, I hired you to be my servant but you don't have to come with me. No one will question your courage even if you return now. Go. What? You are coming? ...! Oh, no! The cave is closed! We cannot get out until we conquer the challenge! I am sorry... I will protect you. Let's do this together!" About Event Period How to Play Area Bosses Great Wall of Gutrune Elfenbalt Dark Forest Hallow Path of Waltvoule Sward of Hades Gladsaxe Stairway of Anguish Seele Valtratte Judgement Tower Ortlinde Closed Gallary Raid Bosses * Dark Horse Hippocambus * Hell Horse Hippolecambus * New Rich Soldier Ricky Dawson Beowulf's Treasure About Ranking Reward Trophy Mission Treasure Area Votan Vault Complete Reward This is the new feature of the event. Starting with this event, completion of six Fullmoon Party will result in a reward. Here comes a Super Raid Boss Added Area Ortlinde Closed Gallary Get an anniversary card and evolve it! Another Story The story continues the adventures of Chelonii Warrior Akupara and Mandrake in six chapters. It begins with the player and White Knight Ariosto in a restaurant where Poo-chan works as a chef. After making a fine batch of curry bread, he hands some forcibly to the two for their long journey as well as a fully stamped member's card. The two then leaves. Along the way, they encounter Akupara, who is running an errand for Mandrake. He tells the two that during summer Mandrake changed his appearance. He is told that he is being used as an errand boy, but he doesn't believe it since they're best friends. He sees the stamped card and runs off with it to get a free yakisoba bread from Poo-chan for Mandrake. He returns to Mandrake. Instead of yakisoba bread, he is also given a curry bread. Mandrake rejects the bread and asks for his change. Akupara is reluctant, so Mandrake makes him jump to have his change drop. When the full money is dropped instead, Mandrake uppercuts Akupara to the air in a comical way. Mandrake then meets up with the player and Ariosto. He badmouths the player, which in turn causes the player to punch him much to his surprise. Akupara returns along with Hermes to put Mandrake into rehabilitation. Hermes pulls Mandrake away from the group to start the therapy in the Stairway of Anguish Seele. She rehabilitates Mandrake by making him understand the pain he's caused Akupara and punishes him with electrocution if he becomes unruly. In the end, the rehabilitation is a success. Mandrake returns to the group and reconciles with Akupara. As thanks, Akupara hands 10 Gold Coins and Happy Life to the player. Trophy Mission Lists of Trophy mission 1st Half 2nd Half Reward Slot Machine How to get Coins Slot Reward Sample * Coins are only valid during the event "Milky Way the Galactic River". * Coins can not be gifted. * Gold coins are guaranteed for symbols equal or better than Bahamut. * When you win an SSR Exchange Ticket, the rewards and their remaining # will be reset (max 4 times). * When the rewards are reset, the total # of rewards will increase according to the # of resets. * Once you get the 4th SSR Exchange Ticket, the probability of getting a pattern with Arthur or better becomes 0%. Tips Tips on getting Coins Event Effective Cards Only cards purchased during this event CP will boost Event Pt. Cards obtained elsewhere will not. Please see below Note for details. Obtain through Protection of Aether Card Pack Declaring Sigfried can only be obtained three times in the CP. The one received in the event does not give extra Event Pt. * Only cards drawn from the Event CP ("Protection of Aether CP") will boost Event Pt with treasures. Cards obtained from Market or from previous CP will NOT have the Event Pt boost effect. * The extra Event Pt from ALL the Pt Booster Cards at ALL of its attained levels will be summed. * The Event Pt Booster Card need not be in your deck to add extra Pt. * Only max 4 cards of each event pt booster card types will have the booster effect. Event Shop Event * Challenge Potion can be exchange with Battle Elixir when "Transcend Gate" ends. Card Pack Material Item Detail Rewards Trophy Rewards Slot Machine * When you win with a symbol equal or above Bahamut, the remaining # of rewards will decrease by 1. * When you win with a symbol equal or below Kujata, the remaining # of rewards will stay the same. * When you win an SSR Exchange Ticket, the rewards and their remaining # will be reset (max 4 times). * When the rewards are reset, the total # of rewards will increase according to the # of resets. * Once you get the 4th SSR Exchange Ticket, the probability of getting a pattern with Arthur or better becomes 0%. Achieve Area Clear Great Wall of Gutrune Elfenbalt Dark Forest Hallow Path of Waltvoule Sward of Hades Gladsaxe Stairway of Anguish Seele Valtratte Judgement Tower Ortlinde Closed Gallary Every time the boss is defeated, a reward is chosen randomly from the Reward Box until all 200 items are depleted along with one Hermit Kujata and an amount of Event Points. * You can't trade Full Moon RR and Full Moon SR. Event Pt Treasure * x100, x200 will appear after you find 50 each of x5, x20, x50, x100, x10, x50, x100, x150 and x30, x50, x100, x150 * You can receive up to 5 of Archive Angel Lipica, Hedonic Knight Pylon and Raven Knight Poh each. * You can receive up to 2 of Ordal Dragon Legion. Ranking Personal 1st Half 2nd Half Daily During the Event, top Event Pt rankers will get the following rewards! You get one set of rewards on certain days. Guild 1st Half 2nd Half Damage First Half Second Half Category:Event